Infection of vascular prostheses is a catastrophic complication associated with excessive morbidity and mortality. Parenteral antibiotics used in association with vascular prostheses do not prevent infection completely, are of little use in treating established prosthetic infections and do not allow the use of prostheses in infected wounds. The demonstration that heparin can be bound to graphite coated surfaces treated with cationic surfactants raises the possibility that a variety of antibiotics can be ionically bonded to vascular prostheses. We propose to study the biochemical characteristics of a variety of antibiotics and surfactants and to test the ability of these bonded grafts to: 1) prevent perioperative and postoperative graft infection, and 2) allow implantation of vascular grafts into contaminated wounds.